The Biggest CoverUp
by hpfan418
Summary: What if one day Kingsly and Tonks stumble across a secret that was suppose to die with the last Ministry of Magic? Yet, now the secret is out to the Order and lives will be changed and what i people who are suppose to be dead are actually alive?
1. The Beginning

_The scene was one of utter perfection. The walls were just sparkling with clean. The floor was so clean you could see your reflection in it. And in the middle of this circular room sat an older man with wisp of graying hair. His days at the ministry were dimming. Yet, he had driven the wizarding world through its most horrific time and now one of his last actions here in office was to tell six young children that they were orphaned._

"_So they are all dead? Both my parents?" Charlie asked quietly _

"_Yes, we are so sorry. But, it seems as if Sirius Black told You-know-who where your parents were." Bagnold said sadly from across his desk _

"_So where are we going to live now sir?" Charlie asked. He was quietly bouncing little Nora on his lap. His poor little sister was only two months old. She would never know her parents. Their parents. He was quietly trying to think how You-know-who could have found his father and mother all in one night. His dad had been out on a mission for Bagnold himself. _

_Bagnold looked quietly over the six Potter children. Tonight was a sad night; this was the first of many children he was going to have placed in the Wizarding Child Services. _

_Seven year old Charlie Potter, red headed brown eyed and lanky with a few freckles over his face was the oldest of the Potter clan. Bagnold remembered learning of Lily Evans pregnancy of Charlie. It had been unplanned she had been fifteen when she gave birth to him and while her parents had been willing to help raise Charlie till she was out of school. It was James that had must stunned Morton, everybody had expected James to skirt away from his responsibility and he had, well at least that's what everybody thought. Morton remembered that day clearly the day James Potter came storming into the Evans household mad as could be. He had been seventeen and had just learned that for the past 2 years Lily had hidden Charlie from him; and James was, if Bagnold could recall correctly, very vocal on how he would have been there for Lily and how he loved Lily no matter what. Always had. Always would. Of course everything had worked out for the best. James and Lily had been married the day after graduating from Hogwarts in a beautiful ceremony at the Potter estate._

_Bagnold was drawn out of his memory by Dolores Umbridge._

"_Excuse me sir, but um Professor Dumbledore is here" Dolores Umbridge said with utter annoyance if it was up to her, she would have put these damn children in a group home for the night and then sorted this problem out tomorrow._

"_Hiya" chimed Fred and George together, it was amazing to Bagnold how these boys could firstly have so much energy this late at night and secondly how they were not sad that their parents were gone._

"_Hello." Umbridge said shortly " Mr. Bagnold Dumbledore is waiting for you?" Dolores Umbridge, said _

"_Tell Dumbledore I will be with him in a few minutes" Bagnold said smiling. He watched as Dolores walked out the door as she glanced back for one last look at the Potter clan._

"_Please, sir what is going to happen to us? We are all going to stay together right sir?" Charlie asked it was the first time he looked Bagnold in the eye. He was pleading; it seemed to be the only thing holding Charlie together right now. That maybe somewhere somehow somebody would take six children all under the age of seven into their home._

"_Charlie" started Bagnold; he didn't even know how to tell this boy that he was about to have his siblings ripped from underneath him. Yet, he knew on the inside that it was the best. He could not have any of the Marauders children all together. Harry was the savior of the wizarding world and nothing and nobody would come in the way of this child once and for all defeating You-know-who. Because, even though he didn't want to believe it he knew Dumbledore was right You-know-who was going to come back and Harry was going to need to defeat him. Harry didn't need any distraction._

"_We couldn't find a home to place all of you in; we will need to split you up." Bagnold said he took another deep breath and added _

"_Fred, George and You will go to the Weasley. Arthur and Molly are more than willing to take you three in and raise you three as their own. Nigel will go to your mother's half brother. Harry will go to your Aunts house." Bagnold said with a smile, he was hoping, praying that Charlie wouldn't catch on about Nora, but to no avail Charlie asked that deafening question._

"_What about Nora sir? Surly she's going to some family right sir? Or Mooney house right?" Again Charlie's eyes were pleading_

_Bagnold took another deep breath and said "I'm so sorry Charlie, but we can't find a family to take her. She'll stay with me till we can find her a place." _

_Charlie nodded again. Thankful Bagnold thought Charlie had bought the lie. But, Charlie's mind was relaying faster than it ever had. He was trying to put the pieces together, things just weren't making sense. How could the Weasley's take in three extra boys when they could barely support their four? How come they weren't all going to their Uncle Jimmy's house a man who was extremely rich and had on numerous occasions told their mother to allow the children to come live with him? _

"_Well I guess that's it then." Charlie said quietly. He turned to Nigel and Harry who were lying on the ground playing with a little snitch that some Auror had given them that night. "I promise you two and you Nora that once I turn seventeen we will all be together again. I promise" he said _

_Bagnold smiled sadly as he stood up and walked to the door_

"_McGentry can you come here please?" In walked in one of the Auror's that worked with James. He had been one of the first Aurors to get to Godrics Hollow earlier that night. _

"_I need you to take this little boy to his Uncle Jimmy's house up in Belfast, Ireland. And for this little girl take her to the place we discussed earlier" McGentry simple nodded his head and picked both Nigel and Nora up. Harry seemed to know something was wrong at that point and started to cry for his twin. Charlie tried to calm him but he couldn't seem to get Harry to stop crying._

"_Here now, Charlie hand me Harry. You three put your hand on this, yes right there Fred don't" Bagnold said frustratingly as Fred decided it would be fun to grab Bagnold's wand off the desk._

"_That's George" Charlie mumbled looking at Harry in Bagnold's arm. He was starting to fuss louder. Charlie snorted it was if Harry knew something bad was going to happen. It was as if he knew this was the last time he was going to see his twin brother, the brother that Harry had been attached to since they were born. _

"_Oh okay, well whoever you are just put your hand right there. Yes, yes now don't move. Charlie, Molly will meet you okay and I promise you the others will be alright okay." Bagnold said with a smile and all he got back was a nod. As the three boys left Bagnold seemed to let out a huge gasp of air, one that he didn't know he had been holding in. _

_Bagnold turned to the door, and decided to save Dumbledore the walk and go out into the foyer where Dumbledore would be waiting to pick Harry up._

"_Bagnold! I just heard the news; please tell me it wasn't all of them not all the Potters? Please Bagnold, I heard James was out on a mission and that the children all of them survived that it was just Lily who passed away. Please tell me that's the truth?" Dumbledore cried. Bagnold had never seen Dumbledore like this, he had never seen Dumbledore anything less than calm and collected, but in this very instance Bagnold learned that Dumbledore was truly human. Bagnold took a deep breath he knew this would be the hardest part, if he could trick Dumbledore the rest of the night would go smooth. _

"_I'm sorry Dumbledore. They are all dead except Harry Potter, I pulled him out of the rubble myself we've taken the rest of the bodies to the morgue they will be buried tomorrow. However, we found none of the children's body. Merlin only knows what the Death Eaters have done to them. But, it seems as my Healers said that Harry survived the Killing Curse, and that he vanquished the Dark Lord. At least for now." Bagnold said with a sigh, now to wait and pray that Dumbledore would fall prey to this story and take Harry and have him grow up alone in his aunt's house, and later on become again the wizarding world's savior. _

"_Merlin" Dumbledore said as he dropped into the chair behind him. _

"_Merlin, I should never have allowed Black to be their secret-keeper. Do you have Harry?" Dumbledore said_

"_Yes, yes I have him right here" Bagnold said handing Harry to Dumbledore. As Dumbledore was checking Harry over Bagnold decided to lay the foundation for the rest of his plan._

"_Well that's not all Dumbledore. You have heard about the Lupin, Blacks, and Pettigrew's haven't you?" Bagnold asked. He knew the answer to this question, and deep down inside he knew once he told this story there was no going back. _

"_No, I haven't Morton. Please tell me what happened to them?" Dumbledore asked _

"_Well, apparently Izabella heard of Sirius plan to kill the Potters. So she ran to warn Peter Pettigrew apparently through Sirius killed her and their children. It was a horrible scene the scene we saw when we got to the house. Children dead all over the place, yet they seemed to be the lucky ones Izabella was tortured to death." Bagnold said this all while shaking his head and watching Dumbledore hoping praying that he was too distraught to ask too many questions._

"_Oh Merlin no." Dumbledore said, it seemed to be all he could get out. Bagnold could tell ever warning sign ever red flag Dumbledore ever had about Sirius was coming back to haunt him right now. _

"_Anyways" Bagnold continued "After Sirius killed his family, and then sold the Potters out to You-know-who. He told the Death Eaters where to find the Lupin family, and well they are all dead except Remus it's a pity he didn't roam close to home on the full moon. Maybe if he had his family would have been safe." Bagnold let his voice trail off _

"_And Peter?" Dumbledore asked. _

"_It seems as if Peter has disappeared. We think he went after Sirius Black himself." Bagnold said. _

"_Good Merlin, what have I done" Dumbledore moaned into his hand. Harry who had gone unnoticed this entire time chose right then to start to cry out. Both Dumbledore and Bagnold stared straight at Harry. Bagnold carefully watched Dumbledore he seemed to be muttering under his breath, trying to make some sense out of all of this._

"_Well at least we have Harry; I should go get him to his Aunt's house. I need him to live in the Muggle World he'll be too much of a celebrity here. He can live a good life with his Aunt and Uncle" Dumbledore said, he seemed to be composing himself nicely now. Bagnold just stared it was always an amazement to him how Dumbledore could so quickly come up with a new plan, no matter what the situation was, it was as if Dumbledore had went through every single outcome in his head and how he would manage each one. _

"_Very well" Bagnold stated "I have much to do tonight, too many calls to make I don't even think I'll have enough time to celebrate with the rest of the wizarding world" _

"_Yes, yes well I guess I will see you in the near future then?" Dumbledore asked _

"_Yes" Bagnold nodded as he watched Dumbledore walk out his office foyer with the young Harry Potter in his arms._

_Yet, standing off to the side out of plain view was Dolores Umbridge. For once in her life she was having the urge to do the right thing. To go tell Dumbledore what had really happened that night, that all the children were alive and that James was alive. But, all she could get out was_

"_Are you sure this will work?" said Dolores it was the first time that Bagnold had ever heard a hint of fear in this toads voice._

"_We'll see about that Dolores. Everything I am doing is for the good of the Wizarding World just remember that." Bagnold said with a slight smirk on his face as he turned his back on Dolores. He started to chuckle because deep down inside he knew he had won. He had tricked the famous Albus Dumbledore into believing him, everything else would be a piece of cake and one day when he had left the ministry for good and Harry Potter was running it he might come across some of these files and he might find out the truth. But, it wouldn't matter then You-know-who would be vanquished for good and the wizarding world would be living in a state of Utopia._

"_Go home Dolores, get some sleep I know you don't want to be here anyways, and remember this secret must die with you and me. Nobody ever knows about this, do you understand" Bagnold said shooting one last look at Dolores who was already grabbing her stuff to leave._

"_Yes sir, see you tomorrow" Dolores cheerfully said to him, _

"_Thank Merlin" she thought to herself "I finally get to go home"_


	2. You are all Orphans

"_I'm sorry to say you are all orphans." Bagnold said in a nonchalantly voice. He had decided it would be in his best interest to tell all the Black and Lupin children at the same time instead of separately. He was amazed at the difference between these two groups of children and the Potter clan. While Charlie had been vocal about wanting to know where his siblings were going the Black and Lupin children seemed to be in a state of shock._

"_Well, ummm if each of you open up that piece of paper in your hand. It'll tell you all where you will be going" Bagnold said with a smile_

_He watched all three of the Lupin children open their letters. _

"_The Diggorys" Cedric said quietly. He looked over at his twin sister and little sister. He was four years old and was the exact carbon copy of his father Remus Lupin, except Bagnold thought he didn't have the werewolf inside him. Well not all the way, the boy had an amazing sense of smell, hearing, and sight that would one day make him a great quidditch player. Or at least that's what Remus said about his son, Bagnold wasn't quite so sure that boy would ever be able to get his head out of the books to go outside and play on a broom._

"_Aunt Apolline. That's who we got." Fleur said looking at her twin brother while holding her newborn sister Gabriella in her arms. Fleur was the exact replica of her mother; beautiful long white blonde hair except she had her father's brown eyes. _

"_Why can't we all go together?" Cedric asked. Bagnold seemed to come back to reality with that question_

"_Well, your Aunt said only two. The WCS also, felt that was the amount of children your Aunt and Uncle could take to give you children a good life." Bagnold said with a sad smile on his face._

"_Oh" said Cedric, he looked as if he was going to cry, but Bagnold was spared from seeing the tears by Viktor Black_

"_I got Uncle Damascus. Who did you guys get?" Viktor said loudly. Bagnold never thought he had hated a child as much as he hated Viktor; the boy to him was the most annoying child who held himself higher up then anybody unless they were a part of the Marauders group. _

"_I got a Ms. Kaminski, whoever she is." Eliza said quietly she was three, but educated beyond her years. She was one of those children that you wish could be identical to the children you wanted later in life. She was also the mother hen of the group. Even through Fleur was a year older, Eliza could and would put her foot down and tell all of the children what was going to happen and how they would do it._

"_Tony and Draco got Mr. Malfoy and Neela got the New York Children Foundation Group Home" Eliza recited off to Viktor. _

"_I don't understand Mr. Bagnold, we have family why can't they take us?" Viktor asked_

"_Well again WCS felt these were the best places for you." Bagnold said _

"_Now if you would all touch your paper, Ms. Black don't worry we'll get the younger ones where they need to be without your help." Bagnold snapped at Eliza who had been about to pick little Neela up "You will be transported to your new homes. Again I'm so sorry children and I can't wait to see you all at Hogwarts." Bagnold said with a smile on his face. He watched as the children disappeared one by one to their new homes. They would have new names and they would forget their old lives Bagnold thought to himself. As long as they never met which they wouldn't, or had flashbacks; he would be safe. _

_Bagnold sighed he knew his work was far from over. Because, the second little Gabriella was apparated out by a houself, Remus Lupin barged in. _

"_What the bloody hell happened Bagnold! Where are my children! I want to see then now! You wouldn't let Cecilla and I take Harry in and now my children disappear and I get a call to come here Bagnold! You better damn well explain yourself!" Remus screamed at Bagnold his face was bright red and he looked as though he was about to tear down the ministry if he didn't get to see his children._

"_I'm so sorry Remus, please sit" Bagnold said trying to keep his voice at a calm level_

"_No I won't sit down! Where are my children Bagnold?" Remus continued to scream_

"_Remus, they are dead." Bagnold said, and at that Remus slumped into the chair he had been holding onto._

"_No no no Bagnold it's impossible I saw them this morning. Cecilla was making them breakfast, she told me she'd see me after work. Bagnold it's not possible!" Remus said he voice was trembling as if he was about to break down in front of Bagnold._

"_I'm sorry Remus but it seems as if Sirius Black told some of his fellow Death Eaters where to find your family. Again Remus I am so sorry that the Ministry couldn't get to your estate quick enough." Bagnold said sitting behind his desk drumming his fingers _

"_No, this is too much. First the Potters, then finding out about Izabella and the children, and now my family. Merlin Bagnold, I've experienced more lost in these past couple days then when Voldemort was alive." Remus said as he had his head in his hands shaking his head the entire time he was talking_

"_No no I won't I can't believe it they were all here just a week ago; we were sitting at my house all of us. The kids were playing Quidditch and we adults were talking about the kids about life. No they are all I have" Remus kept muttering to himself quietly shaking. Bagnold could tell Remus was going to break any moment now, and he had to act fast, he needed to meet with an undercover Auror, but if Remus was in here crying he might just find the papers saying where all the children had been sent. _

"_Well, Remus as much as I'd love to stay and talk. I need to get going I have some important business pertaining to an Auror that needs to happen today. So if you wouldn't mind I'm pretty sure Angelica can help you out." Bagnold said_

"_Oh okay." Remus mumbled. Remus was thinking on where to go he couldn't go home. No there were too many memories there. He couldn't go to the Potters or Blacks house anymore, they were gone. Gone for good Remus thought "My goodness what am I going to do I've lost all my friends, my wife, my children. I have nobody. Nobody whatsoever" The only place he could think of going was the pub. That would become his new home that and work, he'd work, drink, sleep it off in some abandoned alley, and start all over the next day. Yes, that would be Remus Lupins life from now on; there was no sense whatsoever to go on with life._


	3. When James Potter hears the news

_James Potter was standing in an open field. He looked rugged; he'd been out in the field since late July. He knew the moment he got home his children would be all over him. But, that night would be hell Lily was going to kill him for missing the birth of their first little girl; they had decided to name her Nora Alexandria Potter. Not only did he miss her birth in the beginning of August, but he also missed Nigel and Harrys' first birthday. Two of the most pivotal moments; which he had only got to experience with Fred and George. _

"_Fuck" James said out loud. It was cold. He had heard rumors that Voldemort had been vanquished, but he wouldn't believe it till he heard it from his wife or Padfoot. James chuckled unexpectedly. He could already see Lily jumping for joy seeing him and then turning around and screaming at him for being gone and then the next day having the entire Marauder gang over at their house. It would be a full house thought James. Lily, I, our six, Sirius, Izabella, their four, Remus, Cecilla, and their three. James chuckled again and decided that pacing back and forth might warm him up a bit._

"_Wow, what will Lily think of me when she sees me?" James chuckled "Look at me all muscle, beard and moustache, and smell like a pig" All of sudden James rant got interrupted by a pop sound of somebody apparating. James turned to look and saw Bagnold_

"_Well that's the last person I expected to see" James muttered to himself_

_Bagnold continued to walk up to James with a solemn look on his face carrying what looked like to be a package._

"_Hiya Bagnold!" James called out "What brings you here today? Are you debriefing me?" _

_Bagnold continued to walk up to James until he was face to face with James._

"_I'm so sorry James. But, there was an accident. You see You-know-who, well he found your family. He killed them all, well except Nora here." Bagnold said as he handed James Nora. James looked to be in a state of shock as if Bagnold was joking. James started looking around ready to see Lily come out and tell him it was a cruel joke for going on this mission knowing darn good and well he was going to miss his daughter's birth. Yet, there was no Lily._

"_A….ar….are you serious?" James sputtered out. All Bagnold could do was nod his head still trying to hand Nora to her father. _

"_I'm going to kill that son of a bitch!" James screamed out "Damn you Peter! Damn You!" _

"_Peter?" Bagnold asked_

"_Yes, we switched secret keepers. Sirius thought it would be to noticeable if it was him, so we choose Peter nobody would have guessed it was him." James said he was trying to keep his voice steady, but he just wanted to turn around apparate and find Peter and kill him. But, he kept looking at that bundle in Bagnold's arm and knew he had to stay at least for her sake. _

"_Well, that's news to me" Bagnold said "You, see Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew stated to the Wizengamot that you yourself refused to go under the Fidelius Charm and that you had disappeared and killed your family yourself. They are saying that you got sick and tired of Lily and the kids, that you wanted your bachelor life back, so you sold them out to You-know-who" Bagnold sputtered out._

"_WHAT???" James screamed out, Bagnold knew anybody living or dead, deaf or clear of hearing had heard James Potter right now. He'd bet millions of gallons on that. _

"_I know I know James, that's why I came. I know it isn't true, so I'm offering you this option. Take your daughter get out of the country stay out of the country. Don't let her go to Hogwarts. Pretend you are dead." Bagnold said _

"_Why are you doing this?" James asked slightly confused Bagnold had always stuck to the rules no matter who it hurt or what the outcome was. _

"_Because, James you've lost everything. Your daughter has lost everything. What good would it do to put you in Azkaban?" Bagnold said "Now go, look I'll give you a five minute head start before I call the Aurors in. Don't go back to Godrics Hollow just get out of the country. Do you understand me James?" _

"_Yes, yes I do. Thank you Bagnold I don't know how I could ever thank you." James said as he grabbed his daughter out of Bagnold arms and got his first look of his daughter. She was the exact replica of her mother. From her mouth, to her eyes, to that little patch of hair on her head. And at that moment James apparated to a new life. Of course he knew at one time or another in the future his past would meet up with him, but for now he had to protect his daughter at all cost. He just couldn't stop thinking of how his friends abandoned him and lied to Bagnold and the Wizengamot about James killing his family. _

_He looked over at his daughter and said "Well I guess it's just you and me now Nora. I promise you that I will always take care of you no matter what Nora. I will protect you with everything I have" _


	4. Nora Potters first day of school

_It had been five bloody god forsaken years. James Pryor had been living in New York City, working for a big oil tycoon company that was planning on oiling up in the North Pole. He had a five year old daughter by the name of Nora Alexandria Pryor who was his life and joy. Yet, he had noticed while she was the exact carbon copy of her mother to the T. She had his pranking abilities. _

_It was her first day of Kindergarten and James had been up with her for two hours trying to do braided pigtails with curls at the bottom that weren't lopsided. And it just wasn't working._

"_Nora, darling are you sure you don't just want a ponytail? Daddy knows how to do that" James said hoping that she would take the bait and just give up with this crazy hairdo that she wanted._

"_NO!! Daddy! All the girls get their hair done by their mommy and I don't have a mommy so Janie's mom said that YOU need to learn how to be a MOM!" Nora screamed out. She was in hysteria and James couldn't blame her I mean he'd be angry to if his hair looked the way hers was looking right now it was in two big knots to put it nicely._

"_FINE!" James yelled out more out of frustration at himself than at Nora "We are going to go get your hair done, there has got to be a hair place open on the way to school. I promise you Nora we will fix this mess up okay?" James asked and for the first time since he had begun fixing her hair this morning she smiled_

"_Okay" Nora said_

_So here James was walking up and down 222__nd__ street looking for a hair salon open. He finally saw one name Charissa Hair Studio "We make the wicked witch into Glendora" read the sign outside the door. James sighed "thank God" he muttered to himself. Nora had been acting up for the past five minutes about being outside with her hair like that. As he walked inside it looked like a simple normal hair studio nothing spectacular just another mom and pop shop. _

"_Hi may I help you?" asked a girl at the desk_

"_Umm…yeah" James said ruffling his hair he was about to explain the situation, when all of sudden Nora spoke up_

"_Hi my name is Nora" Nora said with her normal cheesy smile "And my daddy can't do my hair, and my mommy died when I was little. So I was wondering if you could fix my hair?" Nora continued to smile and James just looked at the girl at the desk and shrug _

"_Of course darling my name is Jenessa, and I'll fix your hair now what do you want done?" said Jenessa with a huge smile on her face. She was a pretty girl James thought to himself blonde hair that went to her mid-back with black underneath. She had a couple piercing, but nothing to extreme. He was pulled out of his thoughts by Nora's voice_

"_Yeah, I wanted two pigtails braided with curls on the bottom please." Nora said to Jenessa _

"_Well okay sweetie, we can do that for you. So where are you going to school?" Jenessa asked her._

"_Oh I'm going to PS 289" smiled Nora."I can't wait to go and learn to read and write and do math" _

"_Oh, I have a sister going to PS 289." Jenessa said quietly _

"_You do?" James asked ruffling his hair again._

"_Yes, yes I do. She'll be a kindergartner this year too." Jenessa said as she was brushing Nora's hair "My your father got your hair in one big fur ball" _

"_I know" Nora stated smugly looking at her father_

"_So whats your sisters name?" James asked "Maybe she and Nora will have the same teacher." _

"_Oh well her name is Neela I don't know her last name." Jenessa said. "And honestly if I were you I'd stay away from her." _

"_Oh why is that?" James said he found it odd that the girls name was Neela. It brought back memories of Sirius and Izabella and Lily. Yet, it couldn't be the same Neela. Sirius daughter was probably living the high life right now back in London. _

"_Oh well, firstly we are orphans. Or well she is, I'm just in foster care 'cause my mother couldn't care for me. But, Neela has done some really weird things a couple times. Mostly to people who are mean to her." Jenessa finished saying as she went onto braiding Nora's hair. James could tell that Nora was going to want to come back here for Jenessa to do her hair more often. _

"_They say that she killed her last foster father. Just he dropped dead one night, the other boy living with them said he saw a flash of green light and the guy was just dead." Jenessa said she shuddered a little bit "Sweet girl, just horrible past." _

_James couldn't' stop thinking about the similarities between this girl and Sirius daughter, but again he shrugged it off it couldn't be possible Sirius daughter was living in London with him and her mother and all her siblings. _

"_All done" Jenessa said "Does it look good?"_

"_Yes ma'am" chimed Nora with a big smile on her face. _

"_Uh will twenty do for the hair and tip?" James asked_

"_Oh yes, that's more than enough it was nice seeing you! And please come back whenever." Jenessa said as James and Nora were walking out the door. _

_All the way to the school James couldn't get that little girl Jenessa had been talking about out of his mind. He had to know if it was Sirius daughter. He knew it was farfetched, but what if it was. What if Sirius had just left his entire family? He knew that wasn't like Sirius, but then again the old Sirius would have never lied about James killing his family. _

"_Nora, can you do me a favor?" James asked Nora as they crossed the street next to her school_

"_Yes daddy?" Nora asked_

"_If you find that little girl, that Neela girl. Try to befriend her okay?" James said _

"_Of course daddy! I love you!" Nora chimed as she began to skip towards the gate._

"_Hold up little one" James laughed I need a picture of you._

"_Ugh, really daddy?" Nora asked rolling her eyes_

_James chuckled "Yes, yes I do sweetie pie I'm going to show your husband these pictures on your wedding day. Just be happy I don't have a picture of MY hairstyle" _

"_DADDY" Nora cried. Yet, to James excitement she just stood there with her huge smile plastered on her face. James couldn't believe his little girl was growing up in front of his eyes, she was beautiful just like her mother. She had her long red hair that went down to the middle of her back, with huge green eyes that seemed to always sparkle. She was wearing her new outfit today, the one that had taken James, his assistant, and Nora two hours to pick out. She had on a green plaid shirt, with a white shirt, and black vest. Her shoes were just plain black boots with a pair of black tights, and in one hand she was holding her lunchbox the one that had that new children movie star on it, and her backpack just a plain pink backpack. _

"_See you after school darling" James cried out to Nora_

"_Love you daddy!" Nora screamed back to her dad. As she went running through the gate towards her new school._


	5. Nora meets Neela

_It was_ Nora's first day of school. She loved her classroom it was colorful and had these two person desks and the desk lid opened up so that she could put all her pencils and erasers in there and her teacher Ms. Carmichael was so nice. But, the girl that sat next to Nora wasn't there at the beginning of the day. They learned the pledge of allegiance and sat at their desk as they all stood up one at a time and said their name, their favorite color, and a fun fact about themselves. It was at that moment that the door opened and in walked in the prettiest girl Nora had ever seen, but she was dressed so ugly. Nora knew the girl was the girl that was suppose to sit next to her. But, this little girl had the ebony black hair, and big round almond shaped eyes that were a chocolate brown with specks of purple in them and she was tiny. Yet, Nora couldn't tell what color her skin was it looked purple and blue. Nora had never seen somebody that color before. She heard the Teachers behind her start to whisper about this little girl

"Should we call Social Services? Look at her" said one of the T.A's

"And what are they going to do? Put her in another group home? I saw who she walked into school with its all those kids from that group home down the street." Muttered the afternoon teacher.

"I still think we should call" whispered the T.A

At that moment through the teacher interrupted everybody's conversation.

"Well, hello there you must be Neela?" asked Ms. Carmichael

"Yeah." Said the little girl

"Well, your seat is right next to Nora. Nora can you raise your hand please?" Ms. Carmichael asked

Nora slowly raised her hand, and slowly but surely Neela walked towards her. Nora remembered her father saying to make friends with this girl. But, she was so weird thought Nora. That morning went by quickly and soon it was morning recess. Nora went and grabbed her lunchbox that held her snack for the day in it. She watched as Neela walked outside with nothing, and she decided at that moment she'd make her father proud of her and followed Neela outside to the picnic tables.

Nora saw Neela sitting at a table all by herself.

"Hello my name is Nora" Nora said with a smile on her face "Can I sit here?"

Neela never answered just kind of nodded her head. Nora took that as a yes, and sat down right next to Neela.

"So you don't talk much do you?" Nora asked Neela, but before Neela could even answer Nora was continuing on her story "Well my daddy says I talk a lot. But, it's all good he says my mommy talked a lot but I wouldn't really know my mommy died when I was little. Do you live with your mommy and daddy?"

Neela just stared at Nora flabbergasted that this girl could talk so much. Neela was about open her mouth when she saw Nora open up her afternoon snack. It was a peanut butter sandwich with an apple and some crackers and cheese and then there were two little brownies. Neela had never seen this much food given to one person at a single time.

"Want some?" Nora said. Neela quietly nodded her head yes. Nora immediately separated everything into two equal parts.

"Here you go." Nora said giving Neela one half "So tell me who do you live with?"

"I live in a foster home" said Neela immediately shoveling the food into her mouth

"So that means you don't have a mommy either?" Nora asked curiously

Neela shrugged "I don't have a dad either"

"Oh" Nora said quietly, but immediately perked up when she saw her apple seeds "Wanna see something really really cool?"

"Sure" Neela said. She watched Nora put her hand over her apple seeds and all of a sudden they started to grow into a small apple tree. Neela was stunned. She couldn't believe that somebody could do something like that. Yet, it wasn't that Nora could do it that excited Neela; it was that somebody else other than Neela could do magic.

"I can do stuff like that too" Neela said her voice was low, but it was the first time Nora had heard excitement in her voice. Nora watched as Neela stared at her apple slice and immediately it rose in the air and started to fly around the playground.

"Wow that is awesome. I thought I was the only one" Nora said

"Same here" Neela said yet the smile that had been on her face had began to slip off her face.

"So best friends?" Nora asked rather excitedly

Neela smiled a real smile this would be her first friend she nodded and said "best friends"


	6. 8 years later

It had been almost nine years since he had adopted Neela into his house. Of course her and Nora were best friends, they were attached at the hip James thought. She had been beaten up and bruised from her five long years in a group home, yet what had startled James the most was her magic. While Nora learned how to do moderately funny things such as making the meatloaf that James made disappear or being able to close her eyes and make hers and Neelas' dresses change color. Neela seemed to be the prankster, the one with darker magic. She had learned how to make things fly just by looking at them which had caused numerous calls from numerous nannies to James office explaining how his children were heathens of the devil. Of course James thought to himself "If they knew my boss, they'd know my children aren't nearly as bad as the devil" James chuckled at this thought. But, he was now sitting up in the headmasters office of Salem School of Witchcraft and Sorcery, the office was quiet dull and James noticed that Weebles the headmaster must be having a hard time again, because he had three empty containers of cigarettes sitting on his desk.

"Aww" James said to himself while leaning back in the chair "Those girls are going to give Weeble lung cancer before he even turns forty" James was of course talking about his girls. They had probably been up in Headmaster Weeble's office more times in their past three years here than James and Sirius had been in Dumbledore's office in all seven years.

"Those God damn girls! I'm telling you this is the end. I'm done he can take them somewhere else for all I care!" wheezed Weeble in the background James could hear a muffled voice.

"But, sir those girls are only having a little fun. Plus, I mean look at it this way. Without them we lose all the Quidditch money and a vast amount of students who are only coming here because Salem has become a world renowned school due to those girls Quidditch skills." It sounded like Veronica, the girls charm teacher.

"I don't give a damn if we go back down to twenty students Veronica! I just want those girls out! For god sakes what am I suppose to tell Milly's parents when they come and find their daughter is a horse, which acts like a frog, but barks like a dog? YOU TELL ME!" Weeble screamed at the top of his lungs.

James snorted, only his girls he thought only his could be that mean that vindictive and turn that poor girl into a horse that acted like a frog, but barks like a dog. But, at that moment James was saved from laughing by Weeble storming in. He looked different than the last time James had seen him. Weeble was usually a short man who was pretty stout to put it nicely, and had what was brown hair four years ago was now grayish. Yet, on this occasion Weeble looked identical to a Weeble Wobble; red trousers with a white t-shirt underneath and with the lettering on the back of his trousers saying "Weebles Wobble but they don't fall down." James looked over at Veronica who was shaking her head and putting a finger to her lips as she shut the door behind Weeble.

"YOUR GIRLS ARE THE MOST DESPICABLE VILE CREATURES I HAVE EVER MET!!!" Weeble yelled out

"They have caused hate and discontent to run this school, they have no regard for teachers, they prank, they cheat, they have broken ever rule in the rule book, they feel they can run the school based on the fact that Quidditch Weekly says they are the top chasers in the country. AND I AM SICK OF IT! They are out! Out I say Mr. Pryor I have tried everything with them everything I say! From detention to talks with you to corporal punishment! For Merlin sakes Mr. Pryor I think they have cleaned the entire building more times than my house elves have." Weeble at this point was as red as his trousers and panting

"You mean" James said quietly "You have gotten new house elves, since my daughters helped them lead that revolt against the way you treat them?" he could only imagine what the response was going to be from Weeble, but he had come to the conclusion that he would have to find the girls another school to go to, so he thought why not rub it in a little bit?

"ARGH!!!! Yes, I have gotten new ones Mr. Pryor and I have gotten new windows for the ones they broke! And I've gotten non suicidal jumper thing-a-ma-jigs on my stairs now, so your girls won't jump off them making us all thinking they are going to kill themselves only to be stopped by the charm that was put on this school hundreds of years ago to stop children from doing that! I have gotten new floors for the ones they scorched when they brought that dragon in! I have finally gotten rid of that DAMN Poltergeist that they brought in! WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO GO ON MR. PRYOR??" Weeble screamed. James decided to stop while he was ahead, he knew this rant like the back of his hand he had heard it a thousand times, and that wasn't an exaggeration either and if he kept Mr. Weeble going on his rant he'd probably have to watch Weeble have a heart attack in front of him, which was something James wasn't keen on seeing.

"Well, if that's it then where are my girls? I will pick them and next year they will go to a different school." James said, again calmly trying to hold the laughter back in his voice.

"They are doing their last and final detention here at Salem they are washing the floors down in the Dining hall so that tonight when we have our huge gala the floors will be transparent." Weeble said his voice was coming down more now, but James knew that one more small strand on the camel's back would cause Weeble to jump off the deep end. Again.

"I can take him down there sir to pick the girls up?" Veronica said it was the first time she had spoken since she had walked in the room with Weeble and she too sounded like she was holding back her laughter to.

"Very well, take him downstairs" Weeble sighed. Veronica nodded and then opened the door "Mr. Pryor I presume you know the way?"

"Yes, of course I do. And thank you Weeble for putting up with them this long, you know I'm amazed they're leaving and not you." James said. He only got a death stare from Weeble before leaving the room. As they were walking down the stairs to go get Nora and Neela Veronica broke the silence.

"You know, your girls are exceptionally smart, brilliant far beyond their years in magic. It's probably the reason they act like they do." Veronica said quietly

"I know" James said he had learned long ago that Veronica, hated when people tried to give explanations.

"So I've taken it into my own hands to find your daughters a school to go to next year." James was about to protest when Veronica stopped in the middle of the hallway and stuck her hand up.

"Now you listen here James Pryor, with your girls' records. It doesn't matter how much money you have in your bank account very few schools are going to take them. So I pulled some strings and I got them into what I believe to be the best wizarding school in the English speaking world." James knew where this was going, and he knew he had no way out of it. His past was finally going to catch up to him.

"I got them into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the charms teacher there owed me a favor and he vouched for them. Of course this school is a boarding school so your girls will be there every day except for holidays" Veronica said she was watching James reaction and it wasn't one that should have been coming from a Muggle father. He looked as if she had just told him that his daughters were dead or worse had killed somebody and were going to prison.

"James? Please enlighten me onto why Hogwarts is a no go for your daughters?" Veronica snapped. If he said no she thought, she was going to kill him it took so much of her power and having to play into so many political games to get those girls to Hogwarts, they were going whether or not James liked the idea.

"It's just" James said he was trying to find a good reason. He couldn't tell Veronica the truth, yet he couldn't say anything bad about the school. He was supposed to be a Muggle for crying out loud.

"They are going James that is final. Move your business I know you can, or retire you've got enough money to do that to. But, school starts on September 1 for them, the headmaster has already said he would come personally to your home and sort the girls. "Veronica said "Now here are the girls they are right through this door, I've already sent over there file cabinet to Hogwarts. So all you have to do is be in London on September 1 to send your daughters off to school." All James could do was nod his head; he knew he was in for some deep shit.


End file.
